fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Disney Chapter 3: School Daze
According to Penny's schedule, her next class would be World Geography, which was a few doors past the class she was just in. She quickly was able to find it, and hastily grabbed a seat. A girl sat on her right, another on her left, and yet another sat behind her. They all wore dresses with puffy sleeves, high heels, and bows in their hair, but each of them varied. The girl on her left had a pink dress with white polka dots, and her shoes and bow was pink as well. She had black hair in two mini buns with a few strands of hair let loose. The girl on her right's dress, bow, and shoes were purple. She also wore a gold bangle bracelet, and had white hair in a high ponytail. The girl behind her wore a dark blue dress, bow, and shoes, and had black hair in a ponytail, plus wore a cowbell like a necklace. She was taller than the other girls. "Let me see..." The taller girl said. "Green suit pants. I see some Fenton flair." "A vintage Darkwing Defender t-shirt." The pink clad girl said. "Totally Launchpad couture." "A solid black vest, with chemical wear and tear?" The purple wearing girl inquired. "Perfectly Gyro chic." "And what's this? A black bowtie for a ponytail holder?" The tall girl asked. "Totally Donald panache!" The pink and purple wearing girls said at the same time. "And by these conclusions…" The pink wearing one said. "…You must live in McDrayke Manor!" The purple clad one said. "Yeah." Penny said, sounding unimpressed. "Mr. McDrayke's my father." "So that mean's Donald's your cousin?" The purple wearing one asked. "Yep." Penny said. "Wow! You're cousin's my boyfriend!" The purple wearing one said. "I know you! You're Penny!" "Whoa, you're right!" Penny said, with a slight shock. "You must be Daisy. Donald had told me about you in his letters he wrote to me. "It's so great to meet you!" Daisy said, hugging onto Penny, while Penny tried to break free. "Hi." The pink wearing one said, waving to Penny. "I'm Minnie, and that's Clarabelle. Sorry about how Daisy's acting." "Don't worry." Penny said, finally getting out of the grip. Suddenly, the door cracked open, and a man came in. He was small, and slightly portly. He wore a blue suit top, with brown suit pants, a white undershirt, brown shoes, a red tie, and a purple bowler hat. He looked even more nervous than any student could on the first day of class. "O-okay students." He stuttered. Like the other two teachers, he had a British accent. "We have a new student. Penny, please come up to the front." "Okay." Penny said, sliding out of her desk and walking to the front. "Class, this is Penny." The teacher said. "I hope you'll enjoy having her in our class." "I'll get you, Parita!" A voice called from the very back of the class. "SHUT UP, KAHN!" The rest of the class yelled in unison to the voice. "Um…" Penny said, with a loss of words. "Well, uh, I'm Mr. Moliarty, and I'll be your World Geography teacher." The teacher said to Penny, as she returned to her desk. "Okay, class. Let's review over yesterday's lesson…" In about a half hour, the period ended, and Penny headed to her next class: Chemistry. She knew the chemistry teacher already. It was none other than her and Donald's uncle: Ludwig Von Dryke. She went up the stairs to the lab, and sat in one of the empty seats on the two-people tables. The person sitting next to her peered over at her, and then got a strange look on his face. He was a Hispanic boy, also a little older than her, with red hair in a ponytail, and spiked in the front to look like a rooster's comb. He wore a dark red charro outfit with gold trimming, a lighter red shirt under the jacket, a pair of yellow shoes with silver spurs, and a old tan sombrero. Everything on him said Mexico. "Hola, señorita!" He said in a thick and cheerful Mexican accent. "I am Panchito Romero Junipero Pistoles III, but you may call me Panchito! Who are you?" "…Penny…" Penny said, slightly nervous because of his excitedness. "Ah, Penique!" Panchito said, saying her name in Spanish "A shiny, bright, and beautiful name. Just like you, mi amiga!" "Uh, you see…" Before Penny could say anything else, the door slammed open, and the teacher came in. He had grey hair the same length as Scrooge's, white pants, yellow shoes, a cream shirt, red lab jacket, black tie, and circular pince-nez glasses. He stood behind his desk, and adjusted his glasses. "Well, who do we have here?" He said in an Austrian accent, viewing Penny. "Why it's my little niece, Penny!" "Hi, Uncle Ludwig." Penny said, slightly waving. "Welcome to my class!" He said, and then pushed a button. Something from the front corner of the room came to the front of the desk. It was a robot designed to look like a little girl. She had grey hair with a purple ponytail with an antenna coming out of hit, and a hair ribbon that looked like a satellite. Her outfit was a purple long sleeve shirt and pants, with yellow buttons and gears on the shirt. Her eyes were solid blue, with no pupils, and she wore black shoes with small wheels in them. "Tess is ready to serve!" The little robot said, in a young voice with a robot monotone. "Tess, pass out the papers for the lesson." Ludwig said, pressing a button on the remote control. "Tess can do that!" Tess said, rapidly passing out papers. "Now, turn your books to page 15, and you'll be able to fill it in…" After Chemistry ended (and a lot of strange looking stares from Panchito), Penny headed to her first exploratory class. These classes mixed all of the students together into one class. Her class was PE. She dressed into her gym clothes that the school provided her, and headed to the gym. The teacher was slightly tall and lanky, and wore a white t-shirt and shorts, plus a yellow boater hat on his platinum blond hair. Strangely though, he wore a brown horsecollar on his neck. He pulled Penny aside and introduced himself as Mr. Proudbottan. "Okay, today's dodgeball day, and you're gonna pick teams." He said, with a Cockney accent. "'Kay, choose away!" After he said this, the students scrambled to the two sides of the gym. Penny ended up on the far side of the gym, and viewed the members of the team, which mainly consisted of elementary and middle school students. "You have got to be kidding me." Penny said. "Don't ya worry." A middle school student said. He had brown hair, a red gym shirt, gold gym pants, and a red marching band hat. He had a Brooklyn accent. "Wit Dylan an' Robin our team, 'dat other team ain't gotta chance!" "Who are they?" Penny asked. "I was hopin' you'd ask 'dat." The middle schooler said, and he waved his hand to get them to come over here. One of the boys was a little elementary school student with grey hair, a grey gym shirt, slate gym shorts, a yellow beanbag hat with a black hair attached to it like a feather, and strange boots with an elephant foot design. The other boy was an African-American middle schooler with very dark brown hair. He wore a pink gym shirt and blue gym shorts. "This is Dylan an' Robin." The middle schooler said, pointing to the boys respectively. "Hi, I'm Penny." Penny said, waving her hand a little. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." The middle schooler said. "I'm Timothy, an' I'll help ya in any way ya need!" "Thanks." Penny said, as Mr. Proudbottan blew the whistle to start the game. The game was surprisingly intense. Even though the other half of the gym had the most high schoolers, Penny's team was doing remarkably well by themselves. Until… "Dylan, look out!" Timothy suddenly called. A dodgeball was heading right towards him! "Time to fly!" Dylan said, and clicked his heels together. A loud motor sound was heard, and the heels of Dylan's boots blasted out jets of fire, making Dylan whoosh up into the air! Penny was distracted by this sight, when she suddenly heard: "There ain't no way yous gonna hit my friend!" It was Robin. Penny didn't realize it, but one of the other team had a dodgeball thrown at Penny! Quick as a blue hedgehog, Robin dashed in front of Penny, and grabbed the ball, making the person that threw it get eliminated. "I've got him now." Penny said, taking the dodgeball from Robin, and throwing. A boing was heard, and then a fall to the ground. The last person was knocked out! Penny and her team had one! "Game!" Mr. Proudbottan called. "Penny an' 'er team wins!" Penny's team cheered and Mr. Proudbottan signaled for the students to get changed back into their normal outfits. After they did this, the bell rang, and the next period was about to start. Her next class was Math. She went into the next classroom, and sat between two boys. They were both African-American. One of the boys had long orange hair, and wore a sand-colored t-shirt, a forest green vest, dark green shoes, a sand-colored hat, and a pair of orange shoes. He was tall and slim. The other boy wore a sleeveless blue jacket that was unbuttoned with two white buttons. He didn't have any shirt under the jacket. He also wore brown pants and brown shoes with untied laces, plus a red hat on his dark brown hair, with two ahoge sticking out of it. He was tall, but also chunky. A brown club was leaned against his desk. Penny started sweating, because she felt a little nervous. "Well, looky who we have here!" The skinny boy said, very rapidly. "Hey, Barney! Take a look at who's gonna be our new math neighbor!" "Huh?" Barney said, looking like he suddenly snapped out of a daze. "Yer right, Forrest! I think I'm gonna knock 'er head clean off!" Barney suddenly grabbed his club, and was ready to strike, when someone grabbed the club. "P-p-p-please, Barney! There will be none of that in the class!" The person that grabbed it was the teacher. He had bright red hair that stuck out of the white bunny hood that he was wearing. He also wore a white t-shirt, red overalls with white buttons and a green patch on the back, yellow gloves, white shoes with pink bottoms, and a blue and yellow polka dotted bowtie. While his accent was American, he had a strange stutter to his voice. "You won't be doing that to our newest student." He took the club and put it in his desk. "That goes for you too, Forrest." "Yes, Mr. Rabban…" Forrest and Barney said at the same time, glaring at Penny. "Well, as you now know Penny, I'm Mr. Rabban." Mr. Rabban said. "I hope you enjoy my class!" "I just hope I'll be able to survive it!" Penny said, staring at Barney, who was snarling at her. After the fearful period, Penny went through the rest of her classes without a hitch. She had Lunch, Music, Art, and Study Hall. As the bell rang, Donald and the triplets were waiting outside for Penny, so they could go on the bus together. "Um, that's okay, you guys." Penny said. "I think I'll walk home, and try to get accustomed to the town." "Suit yourself." Donald said, as he and the triplets walked up the stairs to the bus. Penny then waited until all the buses and cars (including many strange cars, like a police car, and a circus trailer) to leave. "Good, they're gone." Penny said to herself. She wasn't really going to get used to the town. She was on a hunt. A hunt for the five boys she saw that morning. Category:ZootyCutie Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney